


Peter Parker vs The Avengers

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Author Doesn’t Know Anything About College Or Music, Battle of the Bands, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Not A Scott Pilgrim AU, Partly Inspired By Scott Pilgrim, Skip Beat Style Vengeance, by a couple years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark had talked to him.Tony Stark had told him he wasn’t Avengers material.Tony Stark was a lot douchier in real life than Peter thought he would be.In which The Avengers are in a band, Peter Parker is a guitarist, and Jessica Drew won’t stop until The Spiders win The Battle of the Bands.





	1. Chapter 1

“Woah,” Peter stared at the stage. Their competitors were bathed in the same, deep red light that covered the rest of the stage.

“I know, right?” MJ sat beside him, frizzy red hair tucked into a bun, eyes glued to the stage and hand glued to Gwen’s waist.

“They’re like Gods. Why did we think we could do this?” Harry carded his fingers through his hair, ruining the gelled, structured, look.

Gwen leaned over Peter and MJ and took Harry's hand. “We’ll do great, we already made it this far. Plus, our songs are amazing!” MJ laughed and rested her free hand on Harry's shoulder.

“Gwen’s right, we’re gonna blow The Avengers out of the water,” MJ said. “You should listen to her, she’s the smartest person I know,” Harry smiled and relaxed in his seat.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. We’re going to win this thing!”

***

“I told you we shouldn’t have come,” Harry muttered. The Avengers stood on stage, holding the trophy between them.

“No,” MJ said. “We just shouldn’t have done Radioactive. That’s our weirdest song, what were we thinking?”

“MJ, don’t beat yourself up about it,” Peter took her hand.

“But this is my fault! I knew we should’ve chosen Web of Lies and I didn’t say anything!” Peter looked back at the stage. By now, The Avengers had made their way off stage and were mingling in the audience.

“Our setlist was fine, you guys, they were just, um,”

“Better than us?” Gwen cut in. Harry looked even more distressed, starting to twist his fingers.

“Gwen, stop it,” Peter shot her a glare and moved Harry’s hands up to his rubber bracelets.

MJ stopped walking, letting Gwen crash into her.

“Dude, what the hell?”

“It’s The Avengers,” MJ whispered, voice full of awe. “We’ve gotta go talk to them,” She grabbed Gwen around the wrist and pulled her off to the tall, blonde keyboardist. Harry followed, holding onto MJ’s other hand. 

Peter turned, looking for the water fountains. Instead he met eyes with the lead singer, Tony Stark. He was intimidating, dressed in a red and gold leather jacket, tight black jeans, and expensive aviators. He was beautiful. And he was walking towards Peter.

“Do you want a picture or something?” 

Peter blushed, one hand shooting up to the base of his neck and rubbing at the hair. “Sorry, it’s just- You were amazing!”

“I know, that’s why we won,” Stark has a cocky smile on his face, and Peter has a sudden urge to punch it off.

“Sorry,” He muttered, only half meaning it, but not knowing what else to say. “Will you be doing any auditions anytime soon?”

“Yeah,” Peter felt a light rise in his chest, “But maybe you should just stick to gigs in the bowling alley on family night. You’re not really Avengers material,” Stark turned, grabbing the attention of some industry suit.

Peter stood there, the words stinging him like a slap to the face. Tony Stark had talked to him. Tony Stark had told him he wasn’t Avengers material. Tony Stark was a lot douchier in real life than Peter thought he would be. He felt tears forming in his eyes and hated himself for it.He turned and half ran, half shuffled to the hallway outside. He found a deserted, quiet section and slid to the floor, hot anger clawing up his throat, only coming out in a pathetic sob. His phone buzzed with texts from Harry, MJ, and Gwen asking where he was, and one from Aunt May asking how the show had gone and when he would be home.

He took a breath, held it, and let it go. He kept going until the tears were just dried tracks on his face and rubbed his eyes in a weak attempt to mask the red. He stood and pulled out his phone, which now told him to meet The Mary-Janes outside, because Harry was ready to drive them home and Gwen’s dad would kill her if she wasn’t back by one.

He wiped his face one more time before walking out to the parking garage.

“Hey, tiger!” MJ pushed off of the car and walked over to Peter. She paused, and he could tell she noticed the red rimming his eyes when she pulled him into a hug. “You okay?” She whispered, breath warm in his ear. He nodded into her hair and drew back to face Gwen and Harry. Harry looked like he needed a hug more than Peter, and behind her cool facade, Gwen probably did too.

Peter sighed. It was true what they said, never meet your heroes. “Let’s go home, you guys,”.

***

_Four Years Later ___

__“You want to do what?” Peter glared up at Jess, who still had her finger pressed down on the table, right above the eyesore, 80’s font that marked his death._ _

__“I want us to join Battle of the Bands!” Peter sighed and looked at Gwen, who had started rubbing her temples. “Don’t be like that, guys! We could really win! We could get a contract with DC Records!”_ _

__“I don’t think that could possibly end well,” Gwen interjected. “Last time Peter and I tried to win this, we got demolished by The Avengers, and they were sore winners to boot,”_ _

__“To be fair I’m pretty sure that was Tony Stark, but I didn’t stick around to get to know them,” Peter frowned, the older man’s name left a sour taste in his mouth._ _

__“Oh, please. You two can’t just think about that forever! Why would you let a band that already broke up stop you from doing what you love?”_ _

__Gwen jerked up, “They broke up? When?”_ _

__Jess laughed, “Yeah, like last year. Apparently Stark and Rogers had some huge fight about one of their albums, and they all decided to split,” she said._ _

__“A real ABBA ending,” Peter muttered._ _

__Gwen looked at him, “Have you ever listened to real music?”_ _

__“I’ve literally been in two bands with you,” he deadpanned._ _

__“Guys,” Jess yelled. “Can we please focus? I already talked to Cindy and she’s on board. Plus,” she jabbed at the flyer again, “The sign up window is closing!”_ _

__“Fine, as long as I don’t have to talk to Tony Stark at any point during this,” Peter grumbled._ _

__“Well, Gwen? Majority rules,” Jess smirked._ _

__“Alright, alright. Let’s go kick some butt, I guess,” Gwen was barely concealing the joy in her eyes behind her playful scowl._ _

__Jess grinned, and Peter let himself hope, for the first time in a while, that he could do this_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spiders have a gig, Peter gets an offer, and Jess kicks everyone out of the apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 2am but im trying my best, i hope you like it

“We are The Spiders, and we’re about to rock your world!” Gwen slammed her drumsticks together, “One! Two! Three! Four!”

Peter moved his fingers down the guitars neck, riffing the chords, keeping pace with Gwen’s quick, steady, beats and Cindy’s low, silky voice. Jess stood on the other side of the small stage, plucking out the bass line of Venomous Woman.

As they entered the last measures, Cindy’s voice turned husky and guttural before crescendoing to the last note. Gwen hit out a few more beats and brought both sticks down, ending the song.

The audience erupted in applause, and the MC, a beautiful girl with dark skin, wearing a red and gold shirt, walked on stage, giving them the cue to vacate. As soon as they got down the short steps,  
Cindy swung her arms over Peter and Gwen’s shoulders, dragging them to the bar. They sat on stools, waiting to be served.

After ten minutes, Gwen slammed her head into the bar, “Oh my God, there aren’t even that many people here! How is this taking so long?”

“I think it’ll be awhile before anyone gets a drink,” Cindy laughed, pointing at the opposite side of the bar, where the gorgeous, blonde, bartender seemed to be flirting with Jess.

“Damn it, Jess!” Gwen shouted, garnering a few strange looks, and a smirk from the bassist.

Another twenty minutes passed, they finally had their drinks, an IPA, a whiskey and a margarita, when their phones pinged with a text in the group chat.

_bug babes_

_jess: gwen n pete i need u to stay out tonite_

_gwen: ooo jess is getting some hahaha_

_cindy: my roomie kicked me out 2 :(((_

_cindy: i was hoping i could crash w u_

_peter: ur awful jess >:(_

_jess: ;-)_

_gwen: whats her name_

_jess: carol_

_peter: what abt last name?_

_jess: nun a ur business_

_peter: >:(((((_

_jess: her shifts about to end i gtg_

_jess: ;-) ___

__Three rounds later, Gwen pushed away from the bar, spinning off of her stool. “Welp, I’m out! You two coming with?” Her words slurred slightly, intoxication taking hold._ _

__“Where?” Cindy reached out and grabbed her elbow, holding her in their small triangle._ _

__Gwen smirked, “Guess you’ll have to find out.”_ _

__She led them out of the small bar, into the open, not so fresh, air of New York. Across the street, Peter could see Jess and Carol climbing into a cab. People up and down the street were laughing, and the smell of liquor drenched the sidewalk. In front of them, a man was leaning against an expensive sports car. He was dressed in a suit and, despite the darkness, sunglasses. He walked over to them, clapping Cindy and Gwen on the shoulders. Both girls stepped back, closer to Peter, and formed a tight formation. Peter saw Gwen reach for the pocket where he knew she kept her pepper spray._ _

__“You guys did great tonight, really fantastic! Now, ladies,” he smiled, looking between them, “Can I have a moment to talk to this young man. It’ll just take a second.”_ _

__“Um, actually-“ Peter started._ _

__“Hup, hup, hup! It’s just a second!” The man interrupted. He threw an arm around Peter’s neck and pulled him away. “Now, I’m forming a little band, my last one broke up, and I think you would be great on guitar! We’re called The Iron Men, and we’re trying to compete in Battle of the Bands,”_ _

__“Um, I’m already in a band. And, we’re already signed up for Battle of the Bands,”_ _

__“Yes, but, you don’t understand. Do you know who I am?” He tilted his sunglasses down, meeting Peter’s eyes for the first time in their conversation. He could clearly read the confusion on his face, and slid the glasses back up. He sighed, “I’m Tony Stark. Change your mind about your little indie band now?”_ _

__Peter shoved away from Stark, stumbling back. “No way in hell! I’m not interested in your stupid band!” The words struck Stark, and it showed on his face. The mixture of pent up anger, hatred, and three margaritas spurred Peter on, “You think that jus’ because you got famous, everyone will flock to you?”_ _

__“Dude, what the hell are you talking about?”_ _

__“Leave me alone, Tony Stank!” Peter fell backwards again, one foot landing in the gutter._ _

__“What is your problem?” Stark was yelling at this point, and Cindy and Gwen had walked up behind him. Gwen had her pepper spray held tightly and Cindy had keys shoved between her fingers, knuckles turning white._ _

__“You told me I wasn’t good enough for your band then, I’m not joining your stupid- stupid frigging replacement!” Peter pushed past Stark, stumbling into Gwen’s arms._ _

__“Let’s go,” she whispered. “I got us an uber and texted Wanda. She said it’s okay if we crash with her, long as you don’t mind sleeping on the floor.”_ _

__“Better than nothing,” Peter mumbled._ _

__Cindy grabbed his elbow and pulled him up, “You’re such a lightweight, are you sure you only had three drinks?” She sounded serious, though the look was thrown off by the blush dusting her nose and cheeks. “Cone on Parker, I’m pretty sure that’s our ride.” She pointed at a Honda parked on the street with a sticker in the window._ _

__The trio staggered to the car, clambering inside. Their driver looked back at Peter and Gwen in the backseat. He was a young boy, not possibly over nineteen, with dark skin, a red beanie, and a black leather jacket, decorated with stars and little shields._ _

__“Hey, I’m Eli,” he said._ _

__“Hey! Nice jacket, dude! That’s kickass, where’d you get it?” Gwen got like that when she drank. Loud. After a few rounds of whiskey, her only settings were one and eleven._ _

__Eli just laughed, thankfully used to drunk students. “Thanks, it’s my band.”_ _

__Next to him, Cindy gasped. “You have a band? We have a band!” Another small gasp, “Are you in The Battle of the Bands?”_ _

__“Yeah, actually. I just joined this year, but they’ve been competing for a while, nearly made it last time.”_ _

__“Dude,” Peter whispered, “That’s awesome! We are too!” His voice stayed hushed, “What’s your band’s name?”_ _

__“We’re The Patriots, and if you’re in Battle of the Bands, I guess we’ll be seeing each other again.” Eli pulled up to the apartment complex, a stout brick building with flower boxes decorating the windowsills. “Take care, guys.”_ _

__“Thanks, Eli!” Gwen shouted as she scrambled out of the car. The trio teetered up the front steps and waited for Wanda to buzz them in._ _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at scarrletwiccan


End file.
